


just lay your hands on me

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз опять на земле, Дерек опять стоит рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> для кинома

– Вот мы и остались одни, – Стайлз валяется на земле и недовольно хмурит брови.

Дерек знает, с каким трудом тому дается каждое слово.

Дерек чувствует пульсацию боли, прошивающую бедро Стайлза.

Но им нужно идти дальше, иначе они так и останутся в этом лесу. Стайлз – мертвый, Дерек тоже мертвый, но далеко не так быстро.

– Вставай, – сквозь зубы, слыша приближающихся людей. – Давай же.

Стайлз в его руках тяжелый, горячий, нервный.

– Ты и через порог меня перенесешь?

Дерек не отвечает. Дерек не знает, смогут ли они успеть добраться до убежища.

– Заткнись.

– Знаешь, ты зря не дал мне взять с собой пистолет.

Слова вырываются из Дерека вперемешку с тяжелым дыханием:

– Ты бы прострелил себе ногу самостоятельно, никакой разницы.

– Стрела и пуля, да, ты прав, никакой разницы.

Чуть сдвинув руку, Дерек нажимает пальцами рядом со стрелой, торчащей из бедра. 

– _Мудак_ , – пораженно отзывается Стайлз и больше не говорит ни слова.

Им удается сбежать.

***

– У тебя нет ощущения, что все это уже было?

Все это действительно уже было.

Но теперь Стайлз просто влетел в дерево. Он ударился не только головой, но и плечом. 

Дерек разглядывает кровь у него на лбу и не понимает как такое вообще возможно.

– Ты издеваешься?

– Я выгляжу как человек, способный издеваться в данный момент?

Трепаться ты готов _всегда_ , - думает Дерек и помогает Стайлзу стать.

Он дергает его на себя, поднимает рывком.

– Воу, а нельзя слегка замедлиться?

– Тебе стоило задать этот вопрос себе минуту назад.

– Ха, – Стайлза ведет в сторону, но Дерек успевает схватить его за плечо. – Похоже на американские горки.

– Похоже, что ты как следует ударился.

– Как следует? Ты никогда не умел подбирать выражения.

Дерек закидывает здоровую руку Стайлзе себе на шею и тянет его вперед.

– А как же понести меня на руках?

– Может мне бросить тебя здесь, пока Скотт не вернется с занятий?

– Может мне бросить тебя здесь, – передразнивает Стайлз. Его сердце бьется слишком громко, оглушает Дерека.

Стайлз медленно делает шаг за шагом и молчит, что удивительно.

Он молчит до самого дома. 

И только там, когда Дерек помогает ему обрабатывать царапины и вправляет плечо, начинает болтать без пауз. 

Своими словами он почти заглушает беспокойный стук собственного сердца. Дерек в какой-то момент гордится собственной выдержкой.

***

– Ты меня проклял? – Стайлз опять на земле, Дерек опять стоит рядом.

Кто из них больший неудачник?

– Нет, серьезно. Или вселенная дает нам шанс опробовать разные способны транспортировки меня в безопасное место?

Дерек вспоминает мультик, где мужчины тащили своих женщин в пещеры за волосы.

Спустя три года после знакомства Стайлз перестал коротко стричься. В его волосы вполне можно запустить пальцы и _потянуть_.

– Дерек?

Он меня в гроб загонит, – с усталостью понимает Дерек.

– Разные способы, – шепчет себе под нос.

Когда Стайлз цепляется за его плечи, плотно прижавшись грудью к спине Дерека, все становится еще хуже.

– Просто постарайся не задушить меня.

– Я вообще-то знаю что нужно делать. Расслабься, нет, только не руки, наклонись немного вперед.

– Ты серьезно учишь меня, как нести тебя?

– Пожалуй, я не стану отвечать.

Дерек несет Стайлза домой и вспоминает, как Лора любила кататься у него на спине.

Стайлз всю дорогу рассказывает о новых предметах в колледже, выдыхая слова Дереку прямо в ухо.

Почему злой серый волк не сожрет глупую красную шапочку?

***

Спустя довольно короткий срок Стайлз опять нуждается в помощи Дерека.

Он валяется на земле, но не выглядит больным или неспособным добраться до дома без посторонней помощи.

– Итак, это все злые шутки судьбы.

Дерек притягивает его ближе, заранее _зная_ , что через секунду сердце Стайлза начнет биться намного быстрее.

Никто из них не торопится попасть домой.


End file.
